Content providers can provide content (e.g., audio content, video content, web content, etc.) to user devices over a network. A user may maintain a user account with a content provider in order to access content via a content platform. When accessing content, the content provider may store the user's content viewing history and provide recommended content that the user may be interested in viewing based on the user's content viewing history. The recommended content may be presented in a list on the content platform and some recommended content may go unnoticed if the presentation of the recommended content does not capture the user's attention.